Apostando no Amor
by Dani Swan
Summary: ONESHOT - Alice e Jess estão organizando um Leilão de Encontros para arrecadar fundos para a viagem de formatura! Quem será a felizarda que dará o lance em Edward? E


**.: APOSTANDO NO AMOR :.**

Se você perguntasse para Jessica Stanley o que é a melhor coisa nos garotos, ela diria a aparência. Então ela iria falar por três horas o que fica e o que não fica bem nos garotos. E se você realmente prestasse atenção nela, notaria que a maioria dos prós da _Lista Prós e Contras dos Garotos_, estranhamente descrevia Mike Newton. Curioso.

"Eu sei, certo? Alguém deveria avisá-lo que aquela camisa não é certa para ele." – ela riu, olhando criticamente um lindo e loiro calouro, que vestia uma apertada camisa vermelha.- "Talvez se ele tivesse vestido pelo menos um tamanho maior, ficaria melhor, como ..." – Seus olhos caíram em Mike por um breve segundo antes de procurar um novo garoto para criticar.

"O que você acha de Gregory Smith?" – Ângela perguntou simpaticamente, tentando esconder seu desapontamento por ter sido escolhida por ter que escutar toda frivolidade de Jess.

"Humm … não hoje." – Jess respondeu.

"Ele não é tão mal." – Angela murmorou.

"Sim, mas … olha para aquela calça jeans. Ele deveria vestir um tamanho menor. Eu gosto de calças largas, mas convenhamos, elas estão praticamente caindo." – Ela mexeu sua cabeça e suspirou.

Antes que Angela pudesse falar alguma coisa, o interfone interrompeu, silenciando toda cafeteria.

"Jessica Stanley e Alice Cullen, gostaria que viessem até a minha sala." – A voz de do Sra. Cope ecoou por toda área.

Jess se virou para mesa onde estavam os Cullens, para ver Alice Cullen saindo de seu lugar com um meio sorriso. Na sua frente, Edward Cullen estava balançando sua cabeça com uma careta enquanto todos os seus irmãos os olharam questionando-os.

Alice se dirigiu graciosamente as portas duplas e deixou-as abertas. Então ela olhou para Jessica com certa expectativa.

"Eu me pergunto o que será isso." – Ângela murmurou suavemente.

* * *

Se você fosse perguntar para o Diretor Greene o que é a melhor coisa nos estudantes de ensino médio, ele diria a habilidade de conseguir dinheiro para a escola. E para seu novo carro esportivo. Mas ele manteve a ultima parte em segredo.

"Garotas" – ele começou, pulando as saudações – "Eu não sei se vocês recordam, mas no começo do ano eu mencionei que se os formandos tivessem um bom ano e nenhum problema, eu iria organizar uma excursão para Seattle. Nós tivemos um bom ano, mas receio que a escola não tem muito dinheiro. Como vocês ganharam esta viagem, achei injusto cancelar e decidi que nós poderíamos fazer um evento para levantar fundos para que assim possam ir."

"Que tipo de evento?" – Jessica perguntou.

"É por isso que as chamei aqui" – o Diretor Greene disse. – "Vocês serão responsáveis por organizar este evento"

"Nós poderíamos fazer um leilão de encontros! As garotas podem comprar os garotos da escola. Ahh .... vai ser tão legal! – Jess disse entusiasmada para Alice.

"É perfeito! Falarei com meus irmãos para entrarem!" – disse Alice com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não posso esperar" – disse animadamente. "Muito obrigado, Diretor! Nós prometemos que não iremos desapontá-lo."

"Bom!" – o diretor sorriu. Então, adicionou para si mesmo – "Porque eu preciso de dinheiro para meu carro novo."

* * *

Se você fosse perguntar a Alice Cullen o que é melhor coisa nos garotos, ela diria que eles são facilmente convencidos. Com exceção é claro de Edward Cullen.

"Não."

"Mas Eddie"

"Mas Eddie." - Alice choramingou - "Será divertido! E o dinheiro que sobrar vai para caridade!"

"Você sabe que o diretor vai gastar o restante do dinheiro no seu novo carro"

"Eu ainda considero uma caridade." – Alice disse brincando.

"Não." – Edward repetiu.

Alice bufou. - "Você deve estar morto por dentro. Pense na formatura da sua turma. Todos nós trabalhamos muito duro."

"Bem, o que iremos fazer nessa viagem?" – Edward perguntou. - "Nós não comemos."

"Mas nós vamos para Seatle!" – Alice disse.

"Você pode ir para Seatle em qualquer final de semana."

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. - "Escute Eddie, isto pode ser fácil —"

"Ou pode ser difícil." - Edward terminou. - "E não me chame de Eddie."

"—mas de qualquer jeito, você vai participar. Eu sei, porque eu vi."

" Eu não fiz qualquer decisão para participar disso."

Alice sorriu. - "Oh, _Eddie. _Desde quando sua decisão importa para mim?"

* * *

Se você perguntasse para Bella o que é a melhor coisa em morar com seu pai, ela diria que ele não era intrometido. A não ser em relação a garotos.

"Então Bells" – Charlie disse durante o jantar – "Eu andei sabendo sobre aquele Leilão de Encontros que vai ter na sua escola."

"Claro, que você ficou sabendo" – Bella murmurou. Forks não conhecia nada de privacidade.

"Você vai?" – O capitão Swan está falhando feio em bancar o cara legal.

"Hã … eu acho" – disse Bella impaciente. – "Mas eu não vou fazer nenhum lance. Mesmo que eu quisesse, o que não é verdade, eu não quero. Estou quebrada."

"E aquele dinheiro que você economizou para comprar seu carro?" – Charlie analisou, não caindo na desculpa de que Bella não queria fazer o lance.

"Eu realmente prefiro manter guardado, sabe, para emergências"

"Uhum" – Charlie concordou e relaxou um pouco. – "Você deveria utilizar se for o caso" – Então voltaram a jantar silenciosamente

* * *

Se você perguntasse a Rosalie Hale o que é a melhor coisa sobre garotos, ela diria o sorriso deles.

"Ei Rose." - Emmett chamou.

"Sim?" – Rosalie respondeu, tirando a atenção do carro que ela estava arrumando.

"Alice quer que eu participe como voluntário daquele Leilão de Encontros, e eu meio que disse sim." – ele disse devagar – " O que você acha?"

Se fosse possível, Rosalie teria ficado vermelha como um tomate de raiva. – _"Você o que?"_

"É para a viagem de formatura" – Emmet explicou um pouco nervoso. – "Será divertido."

"Por quê você concordou com isso antes de ter conversado comigo?" – Rosalie espizinhou.

"Eu não achei que seria um problema" – Emmet mentiu – "Desculpe." – Ele sorriu para Rose.

Um pouco atordoada, Rosalie agitou sua cabeça para concentrar-se. Mas ela não conseguia lembrar sobre o que estavam conversando.

"Então, posso ajudar Alice?" – Emmet perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Claro, claro. Por quê não?" – Rosalie concordou, sem muito o que fazer.

Emmet a beijou nos lábios. "Obrigada, baby!"

"Humm, ei Emmett? Porque você está ajudando ela, mesmo?"

* * *

Se você perguntasse para Angela Webber o que é a melhor coisa nos garotos, ela diria o humor.

"Ei, Jess, Alice" – ela cumprimentou. –"Ah, ei .. Edward." – ela olhou receosa para o irmão de Alice que estava com uma cara carrancuda.

Edward levantou seu queixo por uma fração de segundo para cumprimentá-la e manteve-se carrancudo.

Alice repreendeu Edward com apenas um olhar e após sorriu desculpando para Angela. – "Ele está um pouco chateado agora."

"Ele mudou de idéia sobre se voluntariar no evento?" – Ângela imaginou.

Alice sorriu um pouco. – "Algo parecido."

Edward franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

"Não será tão ruim, Edward" – Ângela disse encorajando-o. – "Será apenas uma noite."

Edward virou sua face para Alice. – "Eu vou desmanchar você em pedaços e depois mandar para várias partes do mundo. Além disso, vou arrumar que alguém enterre cada parte sua por pelo menos há 6 metros do solo. Vamos ver o que Jasper irá fazer."

Angela e Jess trocaram olhares confusos depois um olhar assustador para Alice, que não parecia nem um pouco aborrecida pelo comentário. Ela examinou suas unhas camalmente, como se não tivesse escutado a ameaça.

Depois de um tempo, Angela começou a rir. – "Há há há, boa, Edward" – ela então disse para Alice, que estava rindo ainda. – "Seu irmão é hilário!"

Alice sorriu – "Ele é uma piada. Fala sério, ele sabe que Jasper não deixaria ele chegar perto de mim." – Ela deu uma batida no ombro de Edward. –"Você é tão bobo, Eddie!"

Angela e Jess param de rir quando viram o olhar sério de Alice. Talvez ela não saiba que Edward estava brincando.

**6:00 p.m.**

"Alunos do Forks High"! – Jessica disse no microfone. Todos estavam reunidos na cafeteria. – "Bem vindo ao nosso Leilão de Encontros!"

Todas as garotas vibram de excitação e gritaram, exceto Rosalie que estava emburrada.

"Muito obrigada por virem hoje à noite! Lembrem-se que todo o dinheiro arrecadado vai ser utilizado para a nossa viagem até Seattle. Caso sobre algum dinheiro, esse será destinado a caridade." – disse Alice

"Você quis dizer o Diretor Greene?" – Alguém gritou no fundo do refeitório.

"Exatamente" – Alice sorriu. – "Então, vamos começar!"

Agora, a primeira pessoa do nosso leilão é .." – Jess esperou pelo toque do tambor. –"Bright Abbot!"

Bright entrou, acenou, mas todos ficaram em silêncio.

"O lance começa em dez dollares!"

Ninguém se moveu.

Jessica supirou. "Garotas, a família de Bright é a segunda mais rica de Forks! Dê um lance nele e não só ele irá comprar seu vestido, sapatos e levar para o restaurante mais caro, como ele irá fazer toda trabalho escolar."

Uma garota na frente levantou a sua mão devagar. –"Eu tenho dois dólares e uma caixinha de suco."

"Vendido" – disse Alice

**6:30 p.m.**

"Eu tenho seis doláres!" - Nina Fenny gritou.

Alice suspirou. - "Meninas, o lance começa em _dez_ doláres!"

"Mas ele está com a camisa suja" – Nina apontou, enquanto estava de olho no próximo garoto do leilão. Ele era calouro e tinha cabelos loiros. – "Ok, eu pago doze dólares!"

"Então leve-o" – Jess puxou o garoto que estava for a do palco. –"Vendido!"

**7:00 p.m.**

"O computador vem com ele?" – Jude Dawson peguntou.

Alice e Jess olharam de relance o garoto nerd que estava digitando em seu lap top. Elas suspiraram. – "Sim!"

"Então eu pago sessenta doláres."

"Vendido!"

**7:30 p.m.**

"O próximo é Mike Newton!" – Alice anunciou. Ela sorriu satisfeita quando viu a quantidade de garotas interessadas em fazer o lance; agora que não havia mais nerds, o leilão realmente iria começar. – "Vocês sabem as regras, o lance começa com vinte dólares."

"Você disse dez." – Uma garota gritou

Alice franziu confusa. –"Você tem certeza? Eu acho que você escutou errado. O lance inicial é de 20 doláres."

"Eu só tenho 45." - Sara Drew disse com uma voz irritante. – "Tudo bem?"

Alice e Jessica trocaram olhares satisfeitos. "Então, vendido!""

"Inacreditável!" - Mike murmurou. "O garoto do computador conseguiu mais que eu."

"Isso é porque ele vem com um lap top" - Alice disse a ele

No refeitório, o garoto nerd do computador olhou horrorizado. – "Você disse que eu tenho que desistir do meu computador? Isso não fazia parte do trato."

"Você tem que dar o que a audiência quer." – Jessica disse. – "Próximo!"

**9:30 p.m.**

"Agora os últimos garotos da noite!" – Jessica sorriu maliciosamente. – "Os irmãos Cullen!"

Todos levantaram suas mãos.

"Cinqüenta!" – Uma gritou.

"Sessenta e oito!" – Outra contrariou.

"Setenta e cinco doláres e vinte centavos!"

"Cem doláres e meu sutiã favorito!"

"Ok, ok!" - Alice chamou a atenção de todos. - "O primeiro é Emmet Cullen. O lance começa em 50 doláres."

Todos ergueram a mão.

"Sessenta?"

Algumas garotas desistiram.

"Cento e cinqüenta dólares."

Todos abaixaram as mãos, exceto uma pessoa.

"Vendido para Debra Mooning!"

"Uhuuu!" – Debra exclamou, não percebendo o olhar mortal que Rose estava lançando para ela.

Alice riu. "O próximo é Jasper -"

"Cento setenta!"

"Cento e setenta! Dou-lhe uma, duas? Vendido para Jordan Evans."

"Eu prometo que não vou desapontá-lo, baby!" - Jordan soprou um beijo para Jasper que fez uma careta.

"E por último, Edward Cullen! E o lance começa em –"

"Mil dólares!"

Todas as garotas ficaram surpresas e procuraram a pessoa que fez este lance tão alto.

Alice um pouco brava disse – "Será que vocês podem parar de me cortar?"

Das portas duplas, Lauren Mallory lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Jessica olhou novamente para os estudantes. - " M-mil dólares, dou-lhe uma? Duas?"

"Mil e quarenta doláres" – Emily Woods levantou a mão corajosamente.

"Mil e cem." – Lauren a encarou.

"Mil e duzentos." – Kelly Amber levantou a mão

"Mil e quatrocentos!" - Lauren gritou. As outras garotas abaixaram suas mãos.

"Mil e quatrocentos, dou-lhe uma —"

"Mil e quinhentos!" - Todos viraram par olhar Bella Swan que estava muito vermelha.

"Mil e seiscentos" – Lauren a contrariou.

"Mil e setecentos."

"Mil e oitocentos."

"Mil e novecentos … e sessenta e dois dólares." – Bella disse confiante.

"Mil e novecentos dólares?" – Jessica disse não acreditando

"E sessenta e dois dólares" – Bella acrescentou.

"Dou-lhe uma?" - Jess olhou para Lauren.

"Esqueça!" - Lauren zombou. - " Eu nunca poderia explicar dois mil doláres aos meus pais."- Ela saiu do refeitório.

" Vendido para Bella Swan por mil e novecentos doláres" – Alice disse.

"E sessenta e dois dólares" – Jess falou no ouvido de Alice

Bella sorriu mas se sentia desconfortável. Todos aplaudiram educadamente, ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha. O que ela acabou de fazer?

Edward fitou Bella não acreditando; a garota que estava tentando desesperadamente evitar, acabou de pagar mil e novecentos dólares ( e sessenta e dois centavos) para ir ao encontro com ele. Será que ela não tinha nenhum senso de auto preservação?

"Obrigada, pessoal" – disse Jess.

"Jasper, Você não vai escapar dessa sozinho!" -Alice disse no microfone. - "Você prometeu! Você vai nesse encon- Jasper! Não se atreva!" – Ela acenou para as garotas – "Tenham uma boa noite!" - Assim ela saiu correu atrás de Jasper que já havia desaparecido do refeitório.

Edward caminhou até Bella.

"Oi." – disse Bella nervosamente

Edward sorriu. –"Olá! Então, onde você gostaria de ir em nosso encontro!"

Bella ficou vermelha. – "Sabe, você realmente não precisa ..."

"Você está errada" – Edward interferiu. – "Eu quero. Eu conheço um restaurante muito bom em Port Angeles. Você está interessada?"

Bella balançou sua cabeça afirmando. - "Claro."

"Obrigada." - Edward disse.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelhas. - "Pelo quê?"

"Por me salvar de um encontro com Lauren Mallory" –Ele respondeu. Bella riu. - "Então, neste fim de semana?" – Ele sugeriu.

"Ok." - Bella concordou. - "Então … até mais!" – Ela estava indo embora quando sentiu as mãos de Edward em seu braço.

Ele a soltou quando conseguiu sua atenção. – "Só por curiosidade, você tem mesmo mil e novecentos dólares?"

Bella sorriu inocentemente. –"Eu tenho sessenta e dois centavos."

Edward riu. - "Se você quiser, eu poderia …"

"Não, tudo bem" – Bella assegurou. – "Eu tenho esse dinheiro. Obrigada." – Ela olhou para o chão envergonhada. – "Então, eu te vejo ..."

"Sábado"

"Sabado" – Bella repetiu com um sorriso e então saiu do refeitório.

Ela estava chegando na sua caminhonete quando escutou seu nome.

"Bella!"

Ela olhou em volta e viu Edward correndo em sua direção. Ela o olhou questionando­­­­­­-o. –"Sim?"

"Só para você saber!" – ele baixou o tom de sua voz. – "Não precisava desse leilão para me convidar, se você me chamasse eu iria de graça." – ele soltou um sorriso sexy antes de voltar para seu carro.

Bella estava chocada. Há uma semana atrás, o garoto falou com ela. Agora ele estava dizendo que era a fim dela.

Ela sorriu, já não podia evitar.

Se você fosse perguntar a Bella Swan o que é a melhor coisa nos garotos, ela diria que eles nunca falharam em surpreende-la.


End file.
